nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lands of Algia
|image = |type = |expansions = |autodownloader = |launchdate = |levelrange = |servertime = |language = English |directconnection = |staff = |status = Offline |website = }} The lands of Algia is a continuation of the NWN world Shattered Lands of Algia in name only. The NWN2 world Lands of Algia is a Warhammer RP based world. Traverse a diverse landscape of extremes from the roaming hillsides valleys and plains of settled Algia, to the frozen wastes of the North or to the murky swamps of the South. Immerse yourself in a world of high adventure and atmosphere, follow a path of the righteous or succumb to the depredations of Chaos. The choice is yours to take. Introduction The saga of the Lands of Algia continues on in NWN2. As one of the largest NWN persistent worlds, Algia will continue its tradition of encouraging high-quality role-play and helping players develop characters and parties that literally shape the future of the world. The old Lands of Algia was a game world for the role playing game Neverwinter Nights. The world was first created by Chris Aldous in 2002 as a downloadable multiplayer module, and was quite popular at the time. In 2004, the Lands of Algia were turned into The Shattered Lands of Algia and became a Persistent world which rapidly grew to become a popular online community. In addition the Shattered Lands, The Lost Lands of Algia were created to bring more variety and challenges to the players of the already enormous world. Eventually, it can be said that the Lost and Shattered Lands together, is among the largest persistent worlds to be found online with more than 400 areas. With the release of Neverwinter Nights 2, a dedicated community and an active DMteam, we decided to create a sequel to the Shattered Lands of Algia; the Lands of Algia. The development team have tried to bring together a world based around the Warhammer role-play genre, due to constraints of size and available builders we have not attempted to build the Old World Empire but it is assumed to exist, our story instead takes place on a smaller land mass know as Algia set in between the extreme North and the main continent. The timeline is set directly after the last big Chaos incursion. The Story Algia was a minor staging area for Chaos in the original Chaos war, it has since remained dormant, populated only by beastmen, barbarian tribes and other lower life forms. Many years before our story begins travelers on ships escaping the mainland near the end of the war were blown off course and were ship wrecked on Algia, having little option they settled here and built a village. Despite losses to predators, beastmen and barbarian attacks the refugees survived and prospered. Some braver souls forged inland and built a large town on the ruins of a previous settlement, the original builders of which are forgotten. Sigmar became the primary deity worshiped by the townsfolk to protect them in this harsh place so far from the heart of the Empire. During the intervening years some of the barbarian tribes became less aggressive and began to trade, some were drawn into the worship of Ulric and thus came about the rebirth of this particular cult; smaller temples and churches were set up as the town expanded to the other civilized deities. The town is presided over by the town council made up of the most powerful merchants and priests, the towns defense is seen to by a local town guard paid for by the council. During any serious engagement the guard are led by templars of Sigmar or Ulric depending on the location; Ulric Templars tend to spend a lot of time on the borders and will be the first line of defence. However even in this far flung corner of the empire Chaos is once more stretching forth its hand and seeking to corrupt the good citizens of Truscal. Find your future in helping explore Algia and stamp out Chaos in support of one of the many cults or strike out on your own. You can rise to power in one of a number of power groups, champion the cause of the Temples, help plot the resurgence of Chaos or even start a player group to write your own place in history. As before, our staff of British, Dutch and American DMs will be continuously developing new adventures and storylines that make for an ever richer and unfolding playing experience. Fortunes are waiting, and the ancient magic is still there to be found. External Links *Algia Home Page *Algia Forums Category:Former gameworlds